Bad Dreams and What May Come
by CleopatraVII
Summary: Johnny is plagued by nightmares. They forshadow death and pain...what may come of these dreams? Are they visions...or something else? Please R&R!


A/N: Yay! My evil-dust-bunny muses are finally hopping to it! This will be my 3rd Dead Zone fic…wow…that's pretty good for me :) Anywho, not mine! I'm going to try to name every chapter after a Stephen King book, so please let me know what you think: I could REALLY use suggestions (and yes, one of the chapters will be called "the Dead Zone" lol :P)…Please review!

Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Johnny twisted and turned, his sheets clinging to him and drenched in sweat. His mind was forcing him to endure another nightmare, one of many. 

This one was choppy, and kept stuttering. It coughed up moments in his life, good as well as bad, and turned them into mini horror flicks, for Johnny's enjoyment alone. Each flick filled him with pain and depression. Faces danced across his brain, leering and crowing.

__

"This is Johnny," Sarah said, bringing a small boy forward, "I wanted him to know you." She smiled kindly, her eyes full of pain and confusion. Then she changed, a figment of his tortured soul. "I wanted him to know you." She repeats, but her eyes are unfocussed and milky, and her skin has a green-ish hue. Her body is that of a drowned corpse, and JJ is smeared with blood. His head bulges in odd directions, and one eye is popped, oozing pus slowly down the side of his ruined face. He is obviously the victim of some terrible accident, maybe even a car accident, taking after his true father.

But now it's Walt that Johnny is talking to. "Sarah is going to invite you to dinner," he begins, but he is already changing, "And I want you to decline." He looks fine, except for the paleness of his skin. He repeats "Decline…" quietly, then turns around and begins to leave. The back of his skull is a gaping hole, tendrils of blood dripping slowly in a fine spider's web- like trail. He has shot himself, put a gun in his mouth and just cleared it out, Johnny is sure of it. 

Bruce is grinning at him, cheering him on. "You can do it, man!" he laughs, then catches on fire suddenly. He continues to laugh and grin, oblivious to his skin literally dripping off of his arms and face. 

The dream stutters, and Walt, Bruce, Sarah, and JJ are all surrounding him. They are all in their different states of decay, all of them a sad sight that pains Johnny's heart. They all are grinning and reaching towards him. All of them want him to join them.

"Come on, daddy! We can play hockey all the time!" JJ crows, laughing.

"Man, we got a LOT of stuff to catch up on! Check out these c.d.'s…" Bruce invites amiably, holding up several c.d.'s that Johnny has never seen before.

Walt speaks up. "Come on, maybe we can re-work this relationship…we can be pals." 

Finally, Sarah steps forward, and laces her fingers between his. She looks into his face, and says, "Thanks for coming, tiger."

Johnny is able to see himself then. His body is full of holes and drenched in blood. He has been shot to death, and now he can join family and friends…

Johnny finally wrenches himself out of the grasp of the dream, stifling a scream. He is soaked with sweat and tears. In his mind's eye, he can still see JJ's broken body, and Sarah's horrible hue…

He wipes his face on his sleeve, then staggers towards the bathroom. His leg is paining him badly, and his limp is more pronounced than ever. He gropes for the light, finds it, and hurries towards the toilet. He dry- heaves several time, then washes his face and limps back to bed. 

He lays down into the sweat-soaked sheets, shivering. This isn't the first time he's had this dream, and it probably won't be the last. Johnny sighs, then rolls over, hoping vainly for sleep that he knows won't come again this night. 

__

Tomorrow, I'll tell Bruce he promises himself. He rolls back onto his back, and stares at the ceiling until the morning rays tentatively fill the room.

A/N: thanks for reading! More to come, I promise! Please review, it's the only way you'll get the next chapter! Muahahahaha! 


End file.
